Me and You
by fangirling so hard right now
Summary: Carlisle fell in love. With a guy. Who was Emmett. What happens when Emmett realizes his true feelings during a hunting trip?
1. Chapter 1

_An- This is my first story. Please don't get too judge mental. I have finally decided to try and write. Hope you like it. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I don't know when this happened. I can't tell you when I fell in love. I thought what I had with Esme was love, but it wasn't. Ever since he joined our family, I've caught myself looking at him.

Why me?

"Carlisle?"

The sound of my name brought me out of my thoughts.

I smiled at him, the object of my affection. Emmett. He stood there smiling at me in all his dimpled, curly haired glory. I might have got a little too transfixed though because the next thing I knew, he was saying something.

"-something," Emmett was finishing.

"I'm sorry. Could you say that again? I was a little distracted," I asked him somewhat sheepishly. I really need to start focusing on life and not on how the light reflects off his perfect hair and when he smiles the light just- STOP. Focus on reality.

Emmett grinned at me. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me? Alice is taking Rose shopping, and they're dragging along Jas to be a pack mule. Oh and Edwards off stalking Bella. So I was wondering if you want to go cuz Esme is up visiting Tanya or something," he finished.

I gave him a small smile. "Sure Emmett. That sounds great. When do you want to leave?"

"How bout now?" He grinned mischievously.

"That sounds fine. Just let me go change and I'll meet you in the garage.

He nodded, smiled, and left the room. I hope I wasn't getting into any trouble going with him.

~AN~

Okay this is my first story. Btw twilight obviously belongs to Stephanie Meyers. Okay in the AN of all my stories first chapter I'm going to tell you this: review, fav, like, or whatever. Well, I think that's all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Oh god I'm nervous. As I went into my room and changed, I wondered what would happen. I got into my closet and couldn't decide what to wear. It's never this hard to decide what to wear when I go hunting. I want to impress him and look nice, but we are going hunting for God's sake.

I finally settled in a pair of dark blue wranglers, a pair of tan hiking boots, and a green and black flannel button down shirt with a long sleeve white thermal underneath. God I hoped he thought I looked alright.

I packed a similar outfit in my bag and went to the garage. As I walked, I realized I would be all alone with him, and smiled. Then I realized I would be all alone with him. That's when I panicked, just ever so slightly.

But it was too late to back out because there he was, sitting on the hood of his jeep, texting someone. It was probably Rosalie. Joy.

He looked up when he saw me come in.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a grin.

I returned the smile. "Yep. All set. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said, and I saw that mischievous glance in his eyes. "But I will tell you it's big game!"

"I packed an extra set of clothes, just in case. Big game never works with me," I joked, remembering the last time when it tore my clothes to shred.

"That mountain lion just did not like you," he laughed. I love the sound of his laugh it's just so-

"Ready to go?"

His question broke me out of my thinking. Again. Today. What a new record. Woo. Hoo.

I smile and tell him yes and we hop in his jeep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the ride to wherever, we made small talk and joked. Besides the fact I was so nervous, I was really excited to be going hunting. I haven't been in a while.

After two hours of his driving, we were there. He took us to a place in Canada that we haven't come to as a family for a while. I think he was tired of hunting local small game.

It was a beautiful place full of tall trees and water falls. I wonder why he came up here though?

I look over at him and smile. "Ready to go hunt?" I asked.

"Oh hells ya," he replied with a cocky smile. So cute.

I got out if the jeep, leaving my bag of extra clothes in there.

"Hey, Carlisle, can I show you something before we hunt?" Emmett asks me quietly.

I was a little surprised but agreed. "What do you want to show me?"

"Well it's this place I found last time. I never had a chance to show anyone because I found it on the way home."

For some reason he sounds really scared. I wonder why?

"Okay. Lets go."

He grins at me and takes off into the forest. I follow after him at our break neck speed.

After about ten minutes of running, he stops. I almost run into him he stops so fast.

"We're here!" He says happily.

I looked around and saw a waterfall. It was beautiful, about fifty feet tall with sapphire blue water.

"It's beautiful Emmett," I say smiling at him.

"Thanks. Now lets go swimming," he said, gesturing to the natural little pool at the bottom.

I gave him a puzzled look. "Emmett, I don't have a swimsuit."

"I don't either," he says, giving me that mischievous grin. And then he starts stripping.

"Woah, Emmett!" I shout, secretly admiring the view of his shirtless chest.

"What? We're both guys. Who cares?" he says, taking off his pants. Now he stands there in tight black Calvin Klein boxers. Oh lord help me.

"I u-uh w-well-" I start stammering.

"Unless you're chicken!"

"I am not chicken!"

"Then do it"

"No! It's completely inappropriate and I-"

"Bock! Ba-bock! Bock bock boc-"

"Alright already! Just stop making the chicken noises!" I tell at him angrily.

"Thank you. That was the answer I wanted. Now was that so hard?" He grins at me. Then he takes his boxers off and jumps in. That little two second sneak peak I got wasn't enough to do much, except excite me a bit.

His head appeared above water and he said, "Come on or else I'll start making chicken noises again!"

I grumble as I take off my shirt. Then boot and pants. As I stand there in my boxers, me goes back under water. I hurry up and take them off, then I jump in.

~AN~  
This chapter came pretty easy, or at least easier than the first. I'm going to try to start making my chapters longer, so just bear with me. Oh, and obviously I don't own Twilight. That's Stephanie Meyers all they way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

~AN~  
Hey I'm changing the rating to M just in case. It's not really bad, but I don't want to get in trouble :)

The water feels so good. After I jump in, I know it's the right choice. I swim to the surface and see Emmett there already.

"Are you happy now?" I ask him somewhat annoyed.

"Oh hell ya. It was a lot easier to get you naked then I thought it would be," he gives me coy look.

What. Did I hear him wrong? "Wh-what did you say Emmett?" Why did I have to stutter?

"You heard me. I wanted to get you naked. I also know that you wanted to get me naked. Eddy told me," he smirks at me.

"But why would you want to get me naked? You have a wife." And so do I.

"Carlisle, they wanted me to tell you this: they are together. I have known about it for a month. That's why you and Esme haven't had sex lately. That's when realized I liked you. But I wasn't sure if you liked me, so I asked Edward. He told me you did. So I planned it out and, here we are," he finally finishes.

Wait. So Esme didn't want to be together anymore. That makes this so much easier.

"So, you like me to?" I ask him tentatively.

"Oh hell ya." He drifted closer slowly and started speaking. "But I more than like you. I love you. I love your brains. I love your body. And I love how you love me." He finishes speaking and he's right in front of me.

I can't move. I'm paralyzed. He's so close. And naked. And here. Before I can react, he's speaking again.

"Now what do you want to do. We can go hunting. Or we can stay here in this pool, all naked." I like these options.

"I like the second one better," I mutter to him.

Next thing I know, he's kissing me. His body is flush against mine and his lips are perfect. They mold to mine like they are made for me. It was a chaste kiss, and it wasn't enough.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of that," I tell him softly. Oh god. Did I just say that? If vampires could blush, I would be bright red.

"I don't think I ever will either," he whispered softly.

He pulls us back together. We are molded together, chest on chest. I am loving this. We spread our legs to get closer and I feel him getting hard. Oh god it's so nice.

"There's a cave behind that waterfall. How about we move this there?" He asks, barely pulling back from our kiss.

He pulls us over and into the cave.

~~~~~3 Hours Later~~~~~

I lay on the cave floor in utter bliss. He was so perfect, better than I had thought. The pain had left very quickly and was replaced with pleasure.

As I lay there in his arms, I can't help thinking about the future.

He pulls me closer and puts his head next to my ear. "I think I'm in love with you," he whispers softly.

If I had a heart, it would have been racing. "I think I love you too."

~AN~  
Should I continue this story or stop it here? It could go either way. Please tell me and give me some ideas for future stories. Two weeks of winter break and I'll probably be writing a lot. So yeah. Oh and obviously Twilight belongs to SM. That's it for now. :)


End file.
